


You can fall back on me

by RikaRov



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaRov/pseuds/RikaRov
Summary: Akira’s fingers feel cold, his arm and body shivers, fear crawls under his skin. “Guys…?” He calls out weakly to his friends, one by one but nobody looks his way. Strength slowly leaves his body, his legs feel wobbly. A small sting on his chest,It’s ok,Akira thinks,What matters is everyone is safe and sound. It’s fine, this is fine, it’s ok, itsokitsokitsokitsok--
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 102





	You can fall back on me

Everything seems so normal, the former Phantom Thieves member gathers at Leblanc for another catch up session. There are no special occasions today, everyone just misses each other and agreed to hang out at Leblanc. Akira, picked up cooking as a hobby since their summer holiday trip two years back, now is behind the counter preparing baked snacks and beverages for everyone, he listens in to his friends’ conversation.

Everyone is so excited to share the latest update in their life, it has been 2 years since everyone graduated from highschool and moves on with their individual life; Ryuji talks about his progresses in physiotherapy and as a teacher in training. Ann shared her overseas modeling opportunities and possible acting career. Morgana boasted that he has been keeping up his good shape as a gentleman cat as he wants to follow Lady Ann in her modeling career, the agency _might_ agree to this little companion’s offer.

3rd year of university studies has been restless for both Makoto and Haru; Makoto even goes to the length of telling “there’s almost one assignment due every 6 hours!” with contentment. Haru started the build up her own cafe business this year and it seems like the progress is not worrying. 

Yusuke ever jumps thoughts to thoughts, it is almost never possible to grasp what he is thinking. One day he was so attracted to the new guinea pig show, drew multiple fanarts in a day, next day he was into the topic of love that he was almost never going to crack, another day he just told the group he was going on a trip to Sendai again to witness the magnificent of Date Masamune. His meal scheduling was able to keep up all because of everyone’s effort in reminding him to eat at every meal.

Futaba graduated from Shujin Academy and entered the university as well, what’s great to hear is that she was able to make friends with another classmate that is into Featherman. Sumire is not lacking behind, she established her own style in gymnastics and aiming for the next Olympics.

Chatters and laughters surround the small cafe, it has been awhile since Leblanc is flooded with such warmth again. Even though there’s no more Phantom Thieves activity required, Akira feels glad they can still hang out together like the old times. 

Even the atmosphere is cheerful, but Akira feels the warmth slowly fades away. He starts to notice that nobody recognises his presence there. Nobody thanks him when he serves the snacks and drinks. Nobody engages with him in a conversation, not even a word asking how he was doing at his studies, his part time jobs, his new hobbies, no, none, nothing.

Akira’s fingers feel cold, his arm and body shivers, fear crawls under his skin. “Guys…?” He calls out weakly to his friends, one by one but nobody looks his way. Strength slowly leaves his body, his legs feel wobbly. A small sting on his chest, _It’s ok,_ Akira thinks, _What matters is everyone is safe and sound. It’s fine, this is fine, it’s ok, itsokitsokitsokitsok--_

Leblanc and the thieves slowly fades away and --

Akira woke up in his own room, almost not recognising the ceiling of his new room. His hands grabbing the blanket on his chest with a tight grip, breathing shallow and uneven, tears rolling in his eyes. Blinking away his tears and realising the event was just a dream, a nightmare, he calms down. He turns his head to his right and sees Goro curls up next to him, sleeping peacefully in his dream. _Right, this is the reality. Goro is here with me._

Akira’s throat is dry and wakes up to grab some water in the kitchen. He does not return to the room but plops down on the balcony chair, hoping the breeze will help him clear his mind for a bit. _It was just a dream, but it feels so real._

“Akira?” Goro's hoarse voice comes from behind and he sits down next to him. He picks up Akira’s glass of water and takes a sip.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Akira looks at the messy bed head of Goro, he never feels so relieved to be the only one seeing an unkept Goro.

“No, I just felt your presence is not there.” Goro takes another sip of water, “Everything’s fine?”

Akira lowers down his gaze, the words stuck in his throats, he wants to tell Goro everything, about his dreams, his nightmares and his insecurities. As a psychology student, he is well aware of these feelings and how to handle them. But being able to speak out about his own problems is always something he is not used to doing.

Goro gently lays his hand on top of Akira’s, , prompting Akira to look up into Goro’s firm and warm gaze. “It’s okay, you can always fall back on me.”

Holding back his emotions with his breath, Akira pulls his chair closer to Goro and lays his forehead on Goro’s shoulder, letting out the tension he’s been holding on. Goro wraps his hand around Akira, softly pats his shoulder and circles his back. The motion helps Akira to relax a little, he feels more comfortable to speak out with his face hidden into Goro’s shoulder.

“You silly, you don’t have to worry about this at all.” Akira let out a small whine as a protest to Goro’s words, Goro chuckles and thinks it’s cute. “All these years you spend with your friends, and you still doubt them don’t see you the same.” Another small whimper from Akira as a weightless protest again, ”True, they might not need you anymore, they are strong now but they will still rely on you from time to time.” 

Akira let out a huff on Goro’s shoulder, “You don’t have to worry about them though, they have their own path and you have yours.” Akira agrees with a nod, “They all love you more than you think, and I’m honestly jealous of them loving you more than me.” Akira lets out a small giggle, “Really, I don’t really want them to lay a hand on my boyfriend, not at all.”

“When did you become so sappy?” Akira laughs into Goro’s shoulder.

“No, I’m not.” Goro argues with a frown, but he forgives Akira this time. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah.” With a pause, Akira continues, “Thank you Goro, for being here with me.”

“Don’t make me say the same thing twice again.”

Akira let out another cheerful laugh at that. “Let’s go back to the room and sleep, I want you to cuddle me for the rest of the night.”

“Alright alright, let you be demanding for once, only this once. Okay?” Goro says it with a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderful Somnum drew an [art](https://twitter.com/NoxSomni/status/1352385828606136331/photo/1) for this one shot piece


End file.
